rhameini_abrahamfandomcom-20200214-history
GLM
episode starts in Rhameini and Abraham's money house, Rhameini is reading a book with a child in bikini on it Rhameini : Ah! What a wonderful day! What do you think Abraham? Abraham : up everywhere, he throws up in Rhameini's mouth Uh... Rhameini : Why did you do it? Abraham : What? Rhameini : You threw up in my mouth! Abraham : Sorry, sister... up liquid poop mixed up with real vomit I'm sick... up the mixed weird thing in Rhameini's mouth Oh... God... up piss into Rhameini's eye Rhameini : Stop throwing up in my mouth! Abraham : Okay... Rhameini : Let's torture animals! Abraham : Why? Rhameini : Good question... Abraham : someone knocking on the door Who's that? Bob : a black person Hi! Guys! Rhameini : Bob! That's you! Welcome to our new house! Bob : Actually, I'm a prisoner... Extreme Africanist : gibberish Rhameini : Hi! I'm Rhameini! And here's Abraham! Extreme Africanist : Oonga Boonga! Bob : He's just ruining my reputation... Rhameini : I see, let's burn some conservatives! Extreme Africanist : Bogalaboonga! Bob : I think he wants you to come with him. days later, Rhameini, Abraham, Bob and the extreme africanist are all sitting in the middle of the savana Rhameini : What are we doing here already? Extreme Africanist : and takes cockroaches, he gives some to Rhameini Rhameini : at the cockroaches Abraham : Rhameini Rhameini, I think you should sympathize with him... Rhameini : of the squished cockroaches, there are worms coming out of it and Rhameini eats the cockroaches and the worms Mmh... That's disgu... I mean, delicious... Bob : I would rather say it's disgusting if I was you, this big guy will fatten you with those... Extreme Africanist : mygales on Abraham's mouth, before entering in it, the camera shows a close-up of Abraham's mouth being sting by the tarantula, there is black blood coming out and while the tarantula is entering the mouth, it's taking the flesh with it and the flesh ends up being ripped off since the tarantula's sting is sunk into the skin, Abraham is chewing up the tarantula, he ends up swallowing it Ooga? Abraham : Mmh! That's exquisite! Rhameini : Let me try! Abraham : belly starts to growl, he throws up vomit mixed up with piss and crap and tarantula's flesh and organs in Rhameini's mouth Oh... God... Rhameini : belly starts growling too, she throws up everything Abraham put in her stomach, including the cockroaches and the worms, she touches her belly What the hell was that...? Extreme Africanist : a french-english dictionary Mmh... takes a plate with a pulsating heart fulfilled with vomit coming out of it and gives it to Abraham french : Voilà votre repas mon cher... two kids look at it and two of the veins go into their mouths, the heart starts to put the vomit into their stomaches Bob : Uh-oh... Rhameini : the vein off and throws up Ew... Abraham : on his belly, he ears some water sounds Ahahaha! That's so funny! Rhameini : Stop it! up Youuuuuuu! Bastard! Take it! strongly on her belly, it growls and she throws up in the extremist's mouth African Extremist : BOOOGABOGAS!!! the tarantula's sting and throws it at Rhameini's head Rhameini : Ouch... sting starts to enter into her brain, she becomes sick Ow... down Bob : Woah... I think it's going too far... Abraham : tapping on his belly It's so funny! Rhameini : Are you sure? her belly Hey! That's funny! Eh... Wait? What? Prussian Naked Little Blonde Girl with Braids : out of nowhere, when she walks, her big belly starts shaking even though the rest of her body isn't that fat Hi guys! Rhameini : That girl looks delicious! Abraham : No! She looks hot! chasing the prussian girl Come here you piggy! PNLBGWB : Oink! Oink! her belly makes her falls down Oink! Naked British Boy : out of nowhere Hey! Rhameini : Mmh! This kids looks very hot and delicious! Bob : I guess you're right, after all, that's just your silly opinion... Ergh... Rhameini : Let's start with the Prussian and then the Brit... fire with a stick and tears the Prussian girl's arms off as she screams in agony, she cries too, Rhameini burns the arms and eats them Mmh! That's so delicious! Abraham : the prussian girl's belly and rubs it as it makes water sounds Mmh! That's so sweet! Rhameini : the prussian girl's belly out and puts all the acid out into a bowl Mmh! That looks so delicious! the bowl and drinks it, the bowl falls on the ground and Rhameini is disgusted Ew... That's disgusting! African Extremist : the prussian girl and puts it in Abraham's mouth, the man pushes it to the stomach, the prussian girl starts to drown in the stomach acid BOGA! Rhameini : ABRAHAM!!! Abraham : chockes Help me! Rhameini : on Abraham's back as he throws up the girl Are you okay? Abraham : Uh-oh... up vomit, organs, veins and even his eyes into the prussian girl's mouth as her belly grows Phew! Finally! Bob : What the heck is going on?! British boy : I wanna have a big belly too his belly, he presses the Prussian girl's belly as he opens the mouth wide to let her vomit go into his stomach, the girl throws up everything else as the boy's belly is growing and the girl's belly is shrinking Rhameini : Alright, I'm done, let's go back home! British boy : Look at my belly! his belly Rhameini : Woah... Very interesting... Bob! Abraham! Let's go back home! Extreme Africanist : OOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! the prussian girl, the british boy, Bob and Abraham in Rhameini's stomach, Rhameini chockes Rhameini : everyone I have enough! Bob and Abraham with her and runs away Extreme Africanist : … Rhameini and Abraham are walking in the wood Bob : We're in the middle of the most dangerous part of the woods. Even as we speak, we could be surrounded by the most hideous bloodthirsty creatures of the forest. It's us alone against the diabolical forces of an unrelenting savage mother nature. This is how it was meant to be. We've got nothing to protect us but our wits! Abraham : Yeah yeah wits! Bob : We haven't got a chance now, follow me lads, be careful, one wrong stepping, and it's the end! days later, after a long voyage, Rhameini, Abraham and Bob are taking a dinner Bob : I thought you weren't hungry! Rhameini : I prefer to eat grilled sandwiches rather than let this horrible taste of spider on my tongue! the grilled sandwich Abraham : The cockroaches were delicious! Rhameini : What? No! They're horrible! Abraham : Why not? Bob : Calm down you two! Rhameini : I'm calm! Abraham : I'm calm too! Bob : Oh... Okay... Do you know that I put spiders in your sandwich? Rhameini : Abraham Why did you put the spider in my sand... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! spider is stinging her tongue, the spider starts to be covered with fungus as his sting is worse That taste is so horrible! STOP IIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!! Abraham : off the spider and eats it Mmh! That's delicious! Rhameini : Why'd you put spiders in my sandwich? Abraham : up in Bob's mouth Ew... Sorry. I don't know why I'm throwing up today. Bob : Ew! up in Rhameini's mouth Sorry! Rhameini : up in Abraham's mouth I'm sorry too! starts seeing hallucination, a naked Jew appears out of nowhere and starts to rape Rhameini AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! HELP ME!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abraham : What's wrong? Bob : I think that was the sting! Abraham : I'm gonna go! I'm gonna come back! up and walks, as he falls on the ground, a close-up of a splinter hitting his eye is shown AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Rhameini : Congratulations! facepalms to remove the splinter, when she removes it, there is blood coming out of Abraham's eye Here it goes! Abraham! Abraham : eye comes out of the eye-socket Thank you Rhameini! Rhameini : suddenly pregnant, she touches her belly Well, I guess I'm pregnant! Abraham : Who do you think it's going to be? Rhameini : Oh I don't know, maybe an Arab! Abraham : Why? Rhameini : Just joking, I am too intelligent to make an Arab live! camera cuts to Algeria, there are Arabs acting like monkeys everywhere Rhameini : her hand in her pussy, she takes the baby and eats his hand, the baby cries Mmh! Delicious! But it's not time to eat tonight! the baby in the fridge I guess we should at least do something today! Bob : So, what do we do? Rhameini : Let's hunt some Arabs! Rhameini and Abraham take their weapons and go in the forest, then, an Arab appears Rhameini : the Arab Good for you! Abraham! Did you take the bucket with you? Abraham : No! I didn't! to the house and after 8 seconds, he comes out with the bucket Let's go! Arab : Allahu Akbar! explodes Bob : What was that? Rhameini : A typical Arab! They are all the same anyways! Abraham : I want Prussian little girls with braids! Rhameini : Sure! You can go rape some Prussians! a Prussian little girl with braid out of her butt Here's a Prussian! Abraham : Thanks! the Prussian in the bucket Arab : ALLAHU... Rhameini : the Arab's arm, puts it in the bucket It seems very delicious! Abraham : a Jew dancing like a Jew Look! A Jew! Jew : gibberish Prussian little girl : farts Rhameini : Let's kill that Jew! Abraham : Let's put it in our fridge! the Jew, takes it to the house, puts him in the fridge and goes back, it takes 15 seconds Rhameini : Wow! You're very fast! Abraham : Thank you! Bob : Look! A Swiss monkey! Swiss monkey : Ooh ooh ah ah! France sucks! on Bob You cheese eating surrender monkey! Bob : I'm not even French! Rhameini : Me neither! Abraham : Me neither! Rhameini : This Swiss thingy is attacking you because you don't hate french peoples! That's in the Swiss nature! Bob : the monkey's arms off Put it in the bucket! Rhameini : the monkey's arms to Abraham Put it in the bucket, Abraham! Jew : GROAAR! Rhameini : Uh-oh! Let's go back to the house! Bob : Okay! and Abraham go back to the house black monkey appears out of nowhere Monkey : ARGH! I hate white people! Gorar! Rhameini : You're not scary at all! Monkey : You monkey! Rhameini : You are the monkey! Monkey : I hate France! Rhameini : I hate liberals! Abraham : I hate Jews! Bob : the monkey Done! Rhameini : Thank you for saving us! Bob : No problem Rhameini : Let's hunt liberals and... asleep episode ends with Bob and Abraham looking at the screen as the screen turns black, the end Category:Transcripts